


Brighter than a Shooting Star

by Gumsbiter



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: What's more romantic than literary analysis?Title Is a ref to Shooting Stars by Owl City.
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07, Momman | CRYP07/Levi | CRYP07
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Brighter than a Shooting Star

"Hey L have you read Catcher in the Rye?"

"By J.D Salinger?"

"Is there another one?"

"I dunno, Just wanted to make sure I guess. I read it in like high school, why?"

"Oh well I had heard of its many praises and prizes but I just finished reading it and I can't say I'd agree with the popular opinion, there were some aspects I found more tiresome than profound."

It was a late night, and Levi had been over for the sake of it. It was a common ritual, the two congregating at either's room. It started as a last resort, nightmares, and work-related things only. Then it grew to games of chess, recommending books and authors, and eventually, the two had established an unspoken comfort in the other's presence.

The two were on Momman's bed, Momman with his back to the bed frame, and Levi propping his head on Momman's lap. The feelings of clawed fingers carefully running through his hair was first a way to fend off the terrors of the night, but grew into a casually affectionate touch that Levi liked too much to bring up. "Oh yeah? it's been a while but I think I can recall some bits. I never really liked the book much honestly."

"Hm... I suppose I don't like how protagonist-centered the book is."

"Pretty sure that's supposed to like, make the reader empathize more."

Momman wrinkles up his nose. "It feels more like one of those go-pro videos Phelgor likes the watch. The ones attached to dogs."

"HAH! My English teacher would hate you."

"Well that and It just feels like the author tries to portray Holden as this very sensitive and tortured soul with self-destructive tendencies, but it just comes off as irritatingly illogical choices and unnecessary use of negative scenarios to try to make the audience feel for him"

"Hm... Yeah, I could see that. I remember feeling the vibes were off when I read it."

"The.. vibes?"

"The uh... energy, mojo, the funk was off. I think I get you. It felt more desperate than it was intended I think."

Hearing soft chuckling, Levi looks up to find Momman's eyes closed, and a small laugh on his face. It was radiantly warm.

"Hey, Momman?"

"Wow my full name, what serious business must I attend to now?"

"I think I like y- WOAH!"

Momman jerked his knee up, hands flying to the bedsheet on the side and gripping it as if on a lifeline. Eyes wide and heart thumping loud enough he felt it would fly out, his own voice felt miles away as he spoke. Blinking quickly to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he turned to Levi and spoke, volume wavering.

"Wh-what are you saying..?"

Formerly caught up in the serenity and peace of the moment, the true impact of what was happening was getting to him, the tips of his ears turning warmer. "Wh-what? Can't a guy confess his undying love or whatever without being at risk for a head injury?"

"Oh-Oh! Oh no I'm so sorry Levi are you okay did you-"

Momman feels a hand cover his mouth, Levi just a few inches away with a face full of shaky bravado. "I'm fine. I'm super good right now. I'd be more good if you said that you liked me back or something so I don't have to travel to wherever obscure is in hell and change my name and identity or something."

Levi feels Momman try to hold back a snort and fail. 

"Of course I like you too! There's no perceivable way I'd reject you or something you're just so nice and smart and cute an-"

This time it's cute off with a kiss, quick but careful not to graze any skin on fangs.

"Du- Babe. I love that so much, that you think I'm awesome but I might pass out if you keep going."

"Can I uh. Can I hug you?"

"I think I can handle that yeah."


End file.
